DongBanShinKi
by RedCyanide
Summary: BANJUN DRAMA...a bunch of YuhJae stories written for friends :
1. For you

**I wrote this for two of my friends who like DBSK very much :) Hope you like it!**

**PS: Don't hurt the artist! :))**

**--**

Jaejoong frowned deeply as he kept tapping his foot onto the floor, trying hardly to keep up with the music, but he didn't seem to concentrate. He closed his eyes, trying to follow the rhythm, but the music entered through one of his ears and exited through the other one. He exhaled deeply. _'Two steps to the right, then forward, to the left, to the left…no, I think it was to the right…then, again, wasn't it right, right, forward, then backwards…Dammit!"_ He mentally cursed himself, taking the wrong steps for the third time that day.

He took a deep breath to clear his head, trying to remember the moves, but he couldn't. He idly watched Changmin make a perfect flip, with Yoochun synchronizing with him greatly. Why couldn't he do the same? Why was he so damned clumsy today? He scratched his head, and quickly lowered it when his eyes came across the mainspring of his angularity.

Yuhno was standing right in front of him, smiling goofily at him.

"Yo, Jaejoong!" Yuhno's hand shot out and gripped his left forearm. Shivers ran down Jaejoong's spine at the sudden touch and he could feel blush creep out to his cheeks, staining them bright red. He lowered his head to hide it from Yuhno. That was the last thing he wanted to happen: Yuhno seeing him blush at an inoffensive touch. He felt himself being shoved onto the improvised dance floor.

"Let's see how you synchronize with Changmin." U-Know delivered his younger band-mate and friendly slap on the back which sent him one step forward. _"Oh, my God! No!" _Hero thought as Max positioned himself somewhere to his left. He could hear him counting the steps under his breath, frowning slightly at every step. He silently prayed that he wouldn't mess anything up.

The music hit Jaejoong's ears too late; Changmin was already with one step before him. He felt his elbow softly hit his side and he quickly took a step to the left, too big, almost losing his balance. Max threw him a questioning glance, but Jaejoong preferred to spin and jump on the spot two times.

'_To the right, left, left, spin, right, forward, backwards…one, two, three.' _Hero counted in his head. Max spun around and he slid behind him and put his hands in the air. Yuhno, who had just finished talking about something with Junsu, had nothing better to do than throwing Jaejoong an encouraging smile.

CRASH!

Hero collided with Max, painfully shoving him onto the floor.

"Ouch!" The younger boy cried out, clutching his left arm tightly. U-know's eyes opened wide as he rushed to his side, helping him to stand up. A tear traced down Changmin's face, leaving a dark, wet trail behind.

"It hurts." He vaguely complained as Yoochun took his arm and examined it.

"It is not broken." He announced. "You hit yourself in the fall."

Jaejoong paled. "I-I'm sorry!" he stammered. "Cha-chang-changmin, I…I…I didn't want to." His face was burning. He couldn't find his words; he stuttered some intelligible words before letting his head drop. It was his fault that Max got hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he have to be so…sensible? Why did he have to freak out every time he was around Yuhno? He just couldn't seem to pull himself together, and he was doing everything wrong!

Yuhno was perfect. He was so good, so gentle, so charming. And he sang and danced wonderfully, he was coordinating him moves perfectly, no mistakes. Not like him, who just couldn't makes some damned moves he had been repeating over and over again. Yuhno didn't deserve him.

He blinked back tears. He felt ashamed. "I'm…going…"

--

He hastily opened the door of his room, slamming it behind him. Letting himself fall on his bed, he covered his eyes with his arms. It was just too hard. He kept messing things up. Why did he have to fall in love with Yuhno? He turned on his stomach and slammed his fist into the mattress.

"Yo, Sleeping Beauty!" Hero turned to scowl at the person invading his personal space, but the scowl faded when he saw Yuhno standing in the doorframe. His stomach made a jump, his heart thudding against his ribcage. A small smile blossomed in the corner of Yuhno's plump lips.

"I'm sorry for…" Hero murmured, feeling ashamed. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a warm hand trace down his back softly.

"Changmin is fine." He said. His thumb drew wide circles across Hero's back, watching his cheeks turn redder and redder. JJ was so cute when he was blushing. Jaejoong took a deep breath, trying to blow away the weight pressing upon his chest, but he couldn't, and U-know seemed to notice.

"This isn't the only thing that bothers you, right?" it seemed more like a statement than a question and Hero tried as hard as he could to avoid U-know's stare. Fingers ran through his longish jet-black hair, ruffling it.

"I can't do anything properly. I mess everything up." His voice was so quiet, hoping that Yuhno wouldn't hear him. The younger boy smiled a little.

"And I guess there is a reason for this." As Hero's answer didn't come, Yuhno pulled his hand out of his hair. JJ closed his eyes, thinking that Yuhno had left. That was it. Of course Yuhno would never fall for him. What had he been thinking about?

He let out a surprised gasp when a hand gripped his chin and forced his head up. He found himself staring into U-know's eyes, and his face was immediately set on fire.

"I know what you're thinking about. And you're horribly wrong."

Hero's stomach made a flip as he felt Yuhno soft lips brush against his ones. His hand rested out of reflex on the back of U-know's neck as U-know's strong arms wrapped around his slim waist. A vague scent of jasmine tickled his nostrils; Yuhno's brown locks of hair. Hero smiled against U-know's mouth, wondering, was it real or was it a dream? The sweet taste of honey still lingered on his lips when Yuhno pulled away and gave him a smile. His head felt so dizzy and he sketched an idiotic smile towards the younger boy. He felt U-know's warm hand take his own.

"C'mon now! We really have to learn those moves."

--

**Kinda crappy!**

**I took it down to fix some things up :))**


	2. Let's go a little crazy

**Iar ma chinuie talentul :))**

**Abia acum am observat ca Yuhno se scrie de fapt Yunho :)) Scz! xD**

**--**

"YUNHO!!!!!"

'_Oh, God!"_

The small brunette slammed into the singer, sending him face-first into the nearest wall. "Aw!" He winced as he spun around and was met with the ear-to-ear, maniac smile of the girl. She was several centimeters shorter than him, with waist-length dark brown hair pulled in a high ponytail and big blue eyes. She clung to the sleeve of his jacket, bringing her face dangerously close to U-Know's.

"Hiiii! How are you?" She asked in the sweetest tone U-Know had ever heard in his life, pouting towards him.

"I'm fine." _'Yeah, I was fine…'_ The high-pitched giggle which followed his words scratched his tympanum, making him pull away of the source quickly.

"Aww, Yunho, you're so funny!!" U-Know thought that something was wrong with his ear, seriously wrecked by the sudden, inexplicable manifestation of joy. What on earth was so funny about saying he was fine? (when he obviously wasn't)

"We are going to make such a nice couple!" _'In your dreams, baby!' _She snuggled closer and closer to him, and Yunho grimaced painfully. Again, why was he dating that girl? Oh, yeah, stupid Junsu and his wager. The girl playfully poked his nose.

"We're going to get married!" _'God forbid!'_ The giggles of the hyperactive girl covered the sound of the door creaking open. Jaejoong slipped into the room, his smile suddenly fading at the sight of them together. Of course, he should have been feeling happy for U-Know, now that he had finally found somebody, but he wasn't. He was feeling quite the opposite, for reasons he didn't know. He hastily took a pile of books from a table next to the door.

Yunho didn't notice Hero entering the room, too busy thinking about a way to get rid of the girl, and JJ was about to leave when something caught his eye: the girl stretched forward and pressed her lips against Yunho's. U-Know was caught by surprise by that sudden kiss and his hand shot up to rest on the back of her neck.

BANG!

Both Yunho and the girl startled violently and pulled away from each other in a hurry. U-Know pressed a hand against his chest, trying to calm himself as his heart was beating wildly. His eyes came across the person standing in the doorframe: Jaejoong. The two boys stared at each other for several minutes, until JJ turned his back on him and left quickly. U-Know could have sworn he had seen tears pooling around Hero's eyes.

'_Dammit!' _He took two large steps towards the door, but he was stopped by a hand clutching his wrist really tightly.

"Where are you going?" the girl said, pouting once again. "C'mon, let's continue what we were doing." But U-Know pulled his arm out of her clutch. "For God's sake, leave me alone!"

He forcefully opened the door and slammed it behind him. He was going to turn Xiah into an "Unidentified Flying Singer" for putting him in this situation. "Jaejoong!!" he shouted, running past Changmin like a tornado.

"Jaejoong!" a door opened right in front of him and he nearly slammed into it. Yoochun stared at him, standing in the doorframe.

"Yunho, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned about his friend's behavior. It wasn't like him to run around the studio screaming after his band-mates.

"Have….Jaejoong….you…see!" Yunho muttered through sharp gasps. His right side was aching from running.

"What?" Yoochun made a face.

"Have you seen Jaejoong?" U-Know shouted louder than necessary, making Mickey rub his ear.

"Oh, yes, that!" he said. "well, he's in the changing room. He seemed a bit upset, but for some reason he wouldn't tell me why he was upset. Go talk to him, maybe he will listen to you."

Mickey gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Well, judging by the fact that he was the one who caused all this mess, he couldn't see why Jaejoong shouldn't kick him out and slam the door in his face. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door handle of the changing room.

"Jae?"

"Go away!" came the answer. Something inside of him was telling him to turn around and leave, but he walked towards the older boy. His head was lowered that he couldn't see his face.

"Jae, I can explain…" he began, but Hero cut him short.

"You don't have to explain. I don't care." But when he raised his head, his face showed exactly the contrary. His cheeks were soaked with tears, eyes red and puffy. Yunho's jaw dropped. He felt a wave of guilt flood his brain. He didn't mean to hurt Jaejoong.

"Look…no, no listen to me, please." He added when Hero opened his mouth to protest. "I broke up with the girl. In fact, we have never been together. It was Junsu's fault, some kind of a bet." His voice faded slightly at the word bet. He knew very well what Hero's opinion was about bets involving somebody's feelings, but since Hero said nothing about this, he felt free to continue. "And…it's you I want, not her. Not somebody else. You, 내 작은 꽃 (1)"

The gap between their lips closed, and Jaejoong let out a soft moan and U-Know licked his lips, savoring their deep taste. A hand trailed down his back, encircling his waist.

"I'm glad to hear that." He whispered in U-Know's ear, and his smile grew wider.

--

**(1) – Korean for "My little flower" (traiasca Google Translator)**

**Feel free to comment xD **


End file.
